halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porcula
Porcula is the third and final Halloween episode of Angry Birds Toons, based of the Finnish game . Plot The story begins with Pig City under a night Halloween condition. The Minion pigs get scared and hide wherever possible as Porcula is ready to look for his victims. Porcula then turns into a bat and finds one suitable pig to feed on, Corporal Pig. Corporal Pig realizes that he was being followed and sure enough, runs from Porcula but fails. Porcula feeds on Corporal Pig's blood and soon, he is searching for his next victim. Corporal Pig ends up turning white and faints. In another shot, Porcula can be seen laughing when suddenly, Bubbles appear looking for candy. Porcula decides that Bubbles would be an ideal candidate for his meal but Bubbles' reaction is not what he was expecting (which was scared). Bubbles asks Porcula if he has any candy to which the latter says no after searching for any candy in his procession. Bubbles got annoyed and leaves Porcula. Outraged, Porcula turns into his bat form in the attempt to suck Bubbles' blood, who is seen getting candy. Just as he is about to strike, Bubbles moves to where the dropped candy is in amazement, resulting in Porcula crashing into the door and falling into Bubbles' bag of candy. Just as he is about to put the new candy into his bag, Bubbles sees Porcula's bat form and is disgusted by it. Just as Porcula was about to rise, Bubbles hits him on the head with his candy, forcing Porcula to retreat. In another scene, Bubbles is seen entering another estate. In the background, Porcula is determined to not fail this time. He turns into a gas. Just as Bubbles is about to knock on the door, he turns around and sees Porcula but then he smells something bad. Porcula, confused once again, smells himself but then realizes where the smell is coming from: cloves of garlic. He immediately wants to escape from the area but falls into a nearby well. Bubbles immediately goes back to what he intended to do: collect candy. The resident, a minion pig scared, answers the door to give Bubbles candy but becomes frightened by what he sees from the well that he quickly retreats to his house. Porcula comes out again and he would be third time lucky to feed on Bubbles. However, just as he is about to feed on Bubbles, Bubbles becomes inflated and then lets the air go into Porcula. Porcula then lets go of the air, causing him to fly around like a deflating balloon back to his castle and into his coffin bed. However, the damage he did to his castle causes a sharp stake to fall right through his coffin and into his heart. He can be heard saying "Ouch!". As soon as the minion pigs realize that Porcula is defeated, they all come out of their hiding place and cheer for Bubbles. Suddenly, the clouds give way to the full moon. The minion pigs are mesmerised by the full moon and turn into werepigs. Just before the credits roll, Bubbles can be seen with the face of extra work. Cast Category:2015 releases Category:Based on video games Category:Originally aired on YouTube Category:Shorts